


The Silent Hero’s Lament

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone but Link is mentioned practically., Foreboding, Gen, Gift for my friend ;3, Lamentation, Remniscence, looking back, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: As Link takes a midnight stroll he thinks back to everything that has happened. However a Hero’s work is never over and soon enough he is once again fighting.A gift for my friend, IlianaTheLostGirl.
Kudos: 2





	The Silent Hero’s Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Iliana. Check out her YouTube if you also like Disney. She mostly post videos that I help her film there. Mostly about Peter Pan but she loves the Zelda fandom and games. So I made this for her.
> 
> Hope you all like this! Read and review please!

The Silent hero looks up at the night sky. A cold wind passes through the air, swaying his blonde hair gently causing a shiver to run through his body. Yet he could not help but look up at the moon. He was tired of all this fighting. Every day he journeys to not only unlock his memories but remember the reason why he must fight for her. The Princess who keeps the darkness at bay. Using up all her might to keep Ganon sealed in the castle until the time has come when he can go and fight him. It was a trying affair. 

Having woken up to little but a voice and a sense of duty for something he long forgotten, Link feels overwhelmed by the course of events occurring. Keeping his emotions to himself, Link finds it hard to even be able to express any of his struggles to anyone. Even the member of the Sheikah clan wouldn’t be enough for him to feel satisfied with confiding his inner turmoil. And indeed, who else but the Princess would be able to understand him. 

From what he has managed to gather from the few memories recovered, Princess Zelda bore a heavy burden. Being the only one who is able to seal Ganon alongside himself she was pressured into training her powers. Yet despite her efforts for a long time she was unable to use her powers. It was only until Ganon awoke early that while protecting Link she found that missing piece of the puzzle. Maybe it’s a similar situation to him right now. Until he recovers all his memories, Link will be unable to fully unleash his true potential as well as resolve his inner conflict. For now he must press onwards for himself, Hyrule, and of course his charge, Princess Zelda.

The sky grew dark, cold, and foreboding. A white moon as beautiful as the stars shining turns blood red. Bringing with it sparks of black and red ash as creatures previously long gone and defeated come back. The time for reflection and respite is over. The fight continues and with it the cycle begins anew.


End file.
